The Time Warp
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: When Percy is sent back in time by some unknown magic, he may unknowingly set in motion events that could change the future of the Wizarding World. Percy/Tom Riddle. Slash and Time-Travel (please see notes inside for further warnings). WIP.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Time Warp  
**Author:** OCDdegrassi  
**Pairing:** Percy/Tom Riddle Jr.  
**Rating:** M  
**Warning:** Slash, Time-Travel, Cross-Gen (technically), Angst  
**Note:** A few notes before we start (please read):  
1\. I posted a similar story several years ago, but life and writer's block got in the way, so I deleted it after about 2 chapters. This isn't quite the same, but it has some of the same premises, so if this looks familiar to you, then that's why (and it means that you've been on this site for a long time!)  
2\. This takes place during Percy's 6th year – during "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets" – before Mrs. Norris is attacked. Therefore, Percy has not heard of the Chamber of Secrets yet.  
3\. Percy is more arrogant in this story than I usually write him, but it fits with his canon personality.  
4\. The warnings above are only general warnings for the whole story. I will include warnings for each chapter, but be forewarned: there will be some graphic (and dark) sexual scenes – hence the M rating.  
5\. I've had this idea for a while, but I was inspired to finally write it by the "Love in Time Challenge" and "Fanfictions Resolutions Challenge."  
6\. It's been a long time since I've posted a multi-chapter story, so please bear with me while I get used to it again!

xxx

Percy was not happy. All he wanted was one moment of peace; just one moment! Instead, he was stuck with a Slytherin for his partner in potions (because Snape was evil, as far as Percy was concerned), and said partner was determined not doing any work what-so-ever.

Whenever Percy complained that he needed to contribute, his partner would throw random ingredients into the cauldron. Didn't he have any idea how dangerous that is? Percy was halfway convinced that he was the only student in the class who wasn't a complete idiot.

An explosion was heard outside the door, and everyone stopped. Professor Snape ran out, and Percy sighed, rubbing his temples; he could feel a headache coming on. He didn't need to look in order to know that it was Fred and George…or Peeves… or all three. Whenever there was trouble around the castle, those three were usually behind it.

As if on cue, Snape pulled two familiar redheads into the classroom by their ears. Percy rolled his eyes in exasperation. Couldn't they behave for two minutes? Snape was yelling at them about destruction of school property and unsafe magical practices when Fred's wand started to glow bright orange, making a humming sound.

Snape stopped his tirade, narrowing his eyes as the twins avoided his gaze. Fred was trying desperately to get the wand to go back to normal so that Snape would stop glaring. He flicked it, and a purple light shot from the tip, landing directly in Percy's cauldron. There was a loud bang, and Percy was blinded by a bright light before everything went black.

xxx

When Percy woke up, he was lying in a bed in the hospital wing. The room looked different somehow, but Percy couldn't quite put his finger on it, though it was probably due to the fact that his head felt fuzzy. A woman that Percy had never seen before came bustling over to check on him. He blinked owlishly at her.

Madam Pomfrey never took the day off; she must have been very sick, Percy thought in concern. He had a soft spot for her because she was always taking care of his family (considering the Weasley's probably frequented the medical wing more often than any other student, aside from Harry Potter).

"How are you feeling, young man?" He tried to process the question, but his mind felt sluggish and scattered. That's what happens when you're involved in an explosion. He was going to kill his brothers. He realized that he hadn't responded to her question when the healer frowned in concern and checked his head.

"Can you hear me?" She tried again, and Percy finally managed to pull together a coherent thought from the fog in his mind.

"I'm fine. I think. Just dizzy." She nodded; looking relieved, and handed him a potion.

"Drink," she ordered, and Percy dutifully complied. It tasted like dragon piss (or what he'd assume dragon piss would taste like), and he grimaced. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another occupant enter the room. It was Dumbledore, only not.

This man had brown hair and far less wrinkles than Percy remembered, and the redhead's eyes widened. That was a pretty impressive de-aging spell! He'd have to ask him which spell he used and mentally file it away for when he was older.

"Professor Dumbledore," he started, sitting up to address his headmaster. He always wondered why they called him 'professor' when he was the headmaster, but Dumbledore insisted on it. Younger-looking Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"You know my name?" He seemed surprised, and Percy frowned. The explosion wasn't that bad. Did everyone assume that he had brain damage? Where was his family then? If it was really that bad, then they should have been there. He was vaguely offended by their absence, but he tried to push those thoughts aside and focus on the issue at hand.

"Of course I do. You're the headmaster. I must apologize for my brother's behavior. They will be dealt with swiftly and harshly, I assure you," he said seriously. Dumbledore looked increasingly surprised with everyone word that Percy spoke, and the healer was looking concerned.

"Would you give us a moment, Madam DuBois?" Dumbledore asked the healer, who nodded and quickly left the room. Dumbledore sat down in a chair next to Percy's bed, looking curiously at the redhead.

"What is your name?" Percy huffed in exasperation. Obviously his memory was fine, so there was no need for such ridiculous questions. However, he supposed it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Percy Weasley," he replied, trying to suppress his annoyance. Dumbledore nodded.

"And you are a student here?" Percy gritted his teeth, holding his head up importantly.

"Of course I am. I am a prefect," he said proudly, but Dumbledore merely nodded.

"I see. And you say that I am the headmaster?" His voice was gentle, but Percy was starting to get fed up with all the pointless questions. There were so many better things that he could be doing with his time, like killing his twin brothers. Still, it wouldn't do to insult the headmaster, no matter how insane he was. He would never be able to get a good job if he did that.

"Of course," he replied as patiently as he could. Dumbledore nodded again, stroking his beard in a thoughtful manner. They lapsed into silence for a moment, as Dumbledore seemed to consider something.

"And what year is it?" he finally asked. Percy blinked, taken aback. What an odd question? Though he supposed this _was_ Dumbledore, so he shouldn't have been surprised. Dumbledore was just as likely to ask him if he'd ever tasted an earwax-flavored jellybean.

"1992," he answered, and Dumbledore looked startled, but the expression was immediately replaced with one of intrigue.

"Fascinating," he murmured. Percy raised his eyebrows. He didn't see what was so fascinating about it, but to each his own. Perhaps it was fascinating that Dumbledore was still alive in that year or that Percy had survived yet another of the twins' attempts on his life (though they would deny that murder was their original intention, but Percy knew better.)

"You see, Percy, it is actually 1943," Dumbledore told him kindly. He still looked completely fascinated, and Percy blinked. And blinked. And blinked again, waiting for the punchline.

"You're joking, right?" He finally asked, but Dumbledore shook his head.

"I'm afraid that I'm not. You may know me, but I don't know you. Not yet anyway. I am also not the headmaster. I am merely a transfiguration teacher." Percy's mouth fell open. He looked at the younger-looking face of Dumbledore and then around the room again. That's why it looked different. Everything looked… older. Not older like it had been there a long time, but older like it was from the past.

The beds were made of metal instead of plastic, and the medical equipment looked pretty archaic compared to what Percy was used to seeing. The room was devoid of any decorations; instead it looked very plain and sterile. This had to be a joke - or a dream. There was no way that it was 1943.

"But…how?" was all he managed to get out, looking helplessly at the headmaster – who was apparently not the headmaster.

"I'm afraid I do not know. Can you tell me what happened before you woke up here?" Percy recalled the events of potions and the explosion, and Dumbledore listened intently to his story.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, it appears that the potion and explosion have sent you back in time." Percy was tempted to roll his eyes at the response. He had gathered that much on his own.

"Yes, but how?" he questioned forcefully, but Dumbledore only shook his head.

"I don't know." Percy resisted the urge to scream, instead gritting his teeth. This was supposed to be one of the most powerful wizards in the world, and yet he was no help at all.

"Alright, then how do I get back?" He tried again, and Dumbledore looked inquisitively at him, as if trying to read him.

"I do not know that either," he stated calmly. Percy inwardly fumed. Great. He was stuck in the past with a Dumbledore who had absolutely no answers. Fantastic.

"Well, what do I do now?" He was hoping to get _anything_ out of the younger Dumbledore. He had to at least know the answer to this!

"Well, the only thing you can do is live in this time period until we find a way to send you back. I do not know how long that will take, but I will do my best. In the meantime, it's probably best if you do not tell anyone else that you are from the future." Percy rolled his eyes.

He couldn't stop himself from muttering 'obviously' under his breath. He wasn't that stupid. If he told anyone, they would think he was a nutcase and send him straight to St. Mungo's (if St. Mungo's was even around in this time period, which Percy wasn't sure about). Dumbledore, however, seemed unfazed by his attitude.

"We will tell everyone that you are a transfer student from Durmstrang. Since the last Weasley attended school here about 10 years ago, you should be able to keep your name without having any issues. Now, what house and year were you in?" Finally, they were getting somewhere!

"Gryffindor. I'm a 6th year, and I'm also a prefect," Percy said, emphasizing his title. Just because he was in the past didn't mean that he was going to slack off on his prefect duties. He had worked hard to earn that title, and he certainly deserved it more than most of the other students in his time period. Dumbledore frowned at his response though.

"Well I'm afraid that the Gryffindor 6th years already have two prefects. There are no other prefect positons available," he said apologetically, but Percy spluttered in outrage.

"Well then you'll just have to replace one of them with me. I can assure you that I'm more qualified," he exclaimed. This situation was bad enough already, and he was not going to give up his prefect position on top of it. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure you aren't in Slytherin?" he asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice, and Percy scowled at him. He'd heard that joke enough from people in his own time. What nobody knew was that the hat had wanted to put him in Slytherin, but he had begged to be in Gryffindor like the rest of his family; he didn't want to disappoint his parents or be even more isolated from his siblings.

He didn't appreciate the comment though. There was nothing wrong with knowing your own worth and being ambitious. Truth be told, it would be better if more people were like him in every house at Hogwarts. Dumbledore shook his head and laughed gently.

"I apologize, Mr. Weasley. It was a simple joke, though obviously not in good taste, although…" he trailed off, looking at Percy thoughtfully. Percy furrowed his brows.

"Although what?" He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like where this was going.

"Well, as it happens, the 6th year Slytherins only have one prefect. Unfortunately, the other one transferred schools recently. It was a most peculiar situation…" he trailed off again, looking rather suspicious, before continuing his thought.

"It is untraditional to have two male prefects, but I suppose we could make an exception in this case," he finished, looking quite pleased at the solution. Percy's eyes widened.

"You want me to be in Slytherin?!" he asked indignantly, and Dumbledore nodded.

"It is your choice, of course, but you need to decide which is more important: being a Gryffindor or being a prefect." He gave Percy a knowing look, and Percy narrowed his eyes. The kooky old bat already knew his answer. There was no way in hell that he was giving up his well-deserved position. At least his family wasn't here to be disappointed in his choice.

"Fine; Slytherin it is," he gritted out, and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mischievously.

Percy would not have been surprised if Dumbledore had some ulterior motive for this house-change, and the redhead wasn't happy to be a part of whatever it was, but at the moment, he didn't really have much of a choice. It looked like the sorting hat was going to get its way after all.

xxx

**A/N:** So what did you think? Reviews are always lovely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Time Warp  
**Author:** OCDdegrassi  
**Pairing:** Percy/Tom Riddle Jr.  
**Rating:** M  
**Warning:** None (that are new from the last chapter)  
**Note:** A few notes:  
1\. Thank you guys so much for all your reviews to the first chapter! I really do appreciate it, and I hope that you continue to like this story as we go along.  
2\. Since I am going by canon for Percy up to this point in the books, I should have technically listed infidelity as an eventual warning, since Percy is dating Penelope in his time, but since she hasn't even been born yet in the past, I'm just going to assume that it doesn't count ;)  
3._ Italics_ are Percy's thoughts, for the most part.

xxx

As Dumbledore escorted him to the dungeons, where he would now be residing for the foreseeable future, Percy's mind drifted to his family. Would he ever see them again? They didn't get along all the time, but he still cared about them. He loved them – even his obnoxious twin brothers, who he was going to kill when he returned to his present time. What if he could never return to his time period? He would miss them, though he would vehemently deny it if they ever asked.

Worse yet, what if he changed something by being in the past and his family didn't even exist anymore? The thought made him feel like ice water had been poured down his spine. He tried to block those negative thoughts from his mind and focus on something else. An image of Penelope flashed through his head. _Penny._ If Percy was being honest with himself, he knew that he wasn't going to miss his girlfriend as much as he should.

It wasn't that he didn't care for her, because he did, but it was more of an obligation than actual emotions. He felt like he _should_ care for her. She was intelligent, beautiful and driven; the perfect woman to have by his side, especially for the future Minister of Magic. He wanted to be _in love_ with her, and he tried to be, but those feelings never came.

No matter how perfect she was, something just didn't add up between them. Even kissing her felt wrong; it made his stomach churn. It was almost a relief to be away from her, though Percy felt guilty for even thinking such a thing. He forced his thoughts away from that subject as well, refusing to analyze why he felt that way. He wasn't ready to examine that issue just yet.

The pair made their way down, and Percy shivered from the cold. He hated the dungeons. They were his least favorite place to go during prefect rounds, and now he had to live there for however long he was stuck back in time. Maybe even the rest of his educational career. Along those lines, a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Hang on, if you're not the headmaster yet, then why did you come and speak with me in the hospital wing instead of the current headmaster?" he questioned incredulously. Dumbledore seemed unconcerned with his line of thinking.

"Headmaster Dippet is a busy man. He asked me to look into it, and I was perfectly capable of taking care of the situation on my own," he responded calmly. Percy's eyebrows shot up. Some random boy shows up in a castle that it is impossible to apparate into, where there are a bunch of underage students that are the headmaster's responsibility, and he's not even concerned enough to see to the situation himself? It sounded like terrible leadership to Percy; unsafe and irresponsible.

As they continue walking, Percy silently listed every possible danger that he could have posed to the students, as far as the headmaster should be concerned, including being a mass murderer. He hadn't even met the headmaster yet, and frankly, he was already appalled at the man's lack of concern for his students' well-being. He was so lost in thought that he didn't see another boy approaching them until Dumbledore addressed him.

"Ah, Tom. Just the student I was looking for," he greeted. Percy's eyes turned to the other boy. He was almost as tall as Percy, with jet black hair and dark eyes. His skin was very pale, much like Percy's, but it was unblemished where Percy's was covered in freckles. Tom was rather handsome, yet there was something almost cold about his presence that Percy felt immediately. Tom stopped in front of them, and smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Yes, sir?" he asked politely. He looked at Percy curiously, trying to decipher his purpose for being there.

"This is Percy Weasley. He just transferred here from Durmstrang. He will be placed in Slytherin with you, and he is going to be the other 6th year prefect," Dumbledore stated, gesturing to Percy at his side. Tom's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and Percy stood up straighter in confidence.

Tom's mind was racing as he processed the information. Who changed schools in mid-October? And why did this boy deserve to be a prefect? There was usually one male and one female prefect from each house, so why was Percy the exception? Something wasn't adding up, and he intended to find out what it was.

Tom didn't need another prefect. He could do the job for two by himself. The last prefect had been dreadful; always flirting with him and batting her eyelashes. Her fake laugh made Tom grit his teeth, and she wasn't even intelligent. She didn't deserve the title, and he sure as hell wasn't going to share the power with her.

It was easy enough to take care of her. All he had to do was write a 'concerned' note to her parents detailing how she was spending too much time with muggle-borns, and her father pulled her out of school faster than one could say 'mudblood.'

"Percy, this is Tom Riddle. He is the other 6th year prefect," Dumbledore introduced. Tom held out his hand, and Percy shook it firmly. So Tom was going to be his partner on rounds. Percy hoped that he was dedicated to his position. The last thing he needed was another prefect who didn't take their duties seriously. Their job was a big responsibility, and it needed to be treated as such.

"I trust you can lead Percy the rest of the way to your dormitories, Tom. A bed has been set up for him in the 6th years' room," Dumbledore continued, and Tom nodded dutifully. This would give him a chance to learn more about Percy's story. He should be easy enough to read – everyone else was.

"Of course, sir," he replied. Dumbledore nodded his head to Percy.

"We will speak soon," he added, and Percy acknowledged him with a nod of his own, following Tom as the other boy turned and headed further into the dungeons. They walked in silence for a few moments, for which Percy was grateful. He didn't need to make friends; he wasn't worried about that during his own time, and he certainly wasn't going to worry about it in the past. Hopefully, he wouldn't be staying here long anyway.

"Interesting time of year to switch schools," Tom finally said. His tone was casual, but Percy wasn't fooled. He was fishing for information; Percy wasn't going to give anything away. The less he said, the less likely it was for anyone to find fault with his story.

"Yes, it is," he responded in a clipped tone. Tom was taken aback by the cold response, but he quickly collected himself. Most people responded to his friendly conversations and charm easily enough; he just needed to use another approach.

"Was your family unhappy with Durmstrang?" he tried again. Tom's voice was smooth and charming, but it did nothing to sway Percy. He knew how badly it would end if everyone found out where he was really from. He couldn't refrain from tensing at the mention of his family though. Dumbledore hadn't discussed what Percy should say about them, but he knew they were probably going to come up again, so he would have to say as little as possible and hope that was enough.

"The decision had nothing to do with my family. We're not very close," he replied tersely. It wasn't even entirely a lie. The decision _didn't_ have to do with his family, because it wasn't actually a decision. And he _wasn'_t close to his family. Of course he loved them, but he was too different from them; none of them understood him or even tried to. He was an introvert in a family of extroverts, and he always felt like the outsider amongst them. They didn't respect his ambition, and he didn't respect their carefree attitudes.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that it was almost freeing to be away from everyone for a while. No twins to torment him, no Ron and Ginny to look after because they managed to constantly get themselves into trouble, no parents to try and live up to their high expectations of him. The thought suddenly made him feel much lighter. He wanted to go back to his own time, of course, but at least there was a silver lining to the situation in the meantime.

Tom noticed that Percy's family was a sore spot, and he mentally filed it away to investigate later. He prided himself on knowing other people's weaknesses, and Percy was no exception. He would discover exactly how to break him, should he ever need to.

It unnerved Percy how Tom didn't seem merely curious, but rather, he seemed to be studying Percy, trying to find where he was vulnerable. Percy tried to convince himself that he was over-thinking things, but he couldn't quite shake the feeling. They arrived at the portrait of a snake (_how original_, Percy thought sarcastically), and the portrait swung open when Tom said: "pureblood." Percy had to refrain from rolling his eyes at the sheer predictability of Slytherins.

Most of the students in the common room were looking at him the second he stepped through the door with thinly veiled curiosity. They were used to seeing the same people every day, so it was no surprise that a new student, especially one with such bright red hair, was noticed immediately. Tom cleared his throat, and all eyes looked to him. Percy felt distinctly uncomfortable, but he held his head high. He was used to garnering attention from being Head Boy, so he could handle this.

"Everyone, this is Percy Weasley. He just transferred here from Durmstrang. He's going to be the other 6th year prefect for Slytherin," Tom said, with a hint of disbelief in his voice that Percy didn't fully understand. It irked him.

Did Tom honestly think that he was the only student capable of being a prefect? Well, he would see how wrong he was; Percy had no doubt that he was more qualified than the other boy, and all that was left was for Tom to realize it. The other students seemed surprised and suspicious, though that was not entirely unexpected. A group of older students walked over to them, and they shook Percy's hand, greeting him stiffly.

"Are you a pure-blood?" one girl asked bluntly, and Percy gritted his teeth at their prejudice.

"Yes," he practically seethed out. He may be a pureblood, but he hated the pureblood supremacy that Slytherins had. It was ignorant and deplorable. There was nothing wrong with half-bloods or muggle-borns, and they certainly weren't lesser witches or wizards than purebloods. Unfortunately – or fortunately, depending on how you saw it - the other students seemed to mistake his annoyance for being offended at having to be asked, because they instantly relaxed and looked apologetic.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to offend you, but there are mudbloods in this school, and even some _half-bloods_ in this very house, though I don't think they have any right to be here," the girl continued, whispering the phrase like a dirty word.

Two of the other boys looked disgusted, and Percy felt Tom stiffen ever so slightly next to him, though none of the others seemed to notice. _Well that is certainly interesting_. He wondered if the others knew that Tom was a half-blood; he would guess not considering how they still treated him respectfully. He mentally filed away the information to look into more at a later date.

The students began to debate about whether half-bloods should even be allowed in Slytherin, and while some of the students were staunch believers in pureblood supremacy, some of the others took the more 'liberal' stance that half-bloods were still welcome in the house. It started a loud, heated argument, which Percy gritted his teeth throughout.

He wasn't going to bother partaking in such an ignorant discussion. He just wanted to find his bed and get away from the crowd. He made eye contact with Tom, and whatever the other boy saw in his gaze seemed to throw Tom off guard.

Tom could swear he saw understanding in Percy's eyes, but there was no way that he knew about Tom's half-blood status. It was impossible. He felt unnerved by the other boy's intuition, and he excused both of them to show Percy the dormitories.

Percy inwardly sighed in relief as they headed up the stairs and into a room that was decorated with silver and green. He had been expecting as much, but it still felt strange not be surrounded by red and gold. There was a trunk of clothes and material waiting for him, which Percy guessed was Dumbledore's doing. He was silently grateful to the old man, since he hadn't even considered that aspect of the situation.

Perhaps Dumbledore had everything under control more than Percy had thought. The idea sparked hope in his heart that was only slightly dampened by Tom's gaze. He could feel the other boy's eyes on him, and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. There was something strange about Tom, though he wasn't sure what it was yet.

In the meantime, Tom watched the other boy calculatingly. Percy intrigued him; he was different from the other students; more difficult to read. He obviously had some issues with his family, though what issues was yet to be determined, which only fueled Tom's curiosity more. He was going to discover Percy's secrets, one way or another.

xxx

**A/N:** So what did you think? I couldn't picture Percy and Tom starting off as anything more than intrigued by each other. Seriously, can you imagine them experiencing love at first sight? Umm, no - although it would be hilariously cracky. Hehe. Reviews are always much appreciated. They make my day!


End file.
